


Truth or Dare

by Pfain Ryder (Cat_Moon)



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: M/M, pre-Leap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Pfain%20Ryder
Summary: Sam plays a game with ulterior motives. He really ought to be ashamed of himself. Such a naughty boy.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Published in “Leapin' Friskys #3”. 1994

I watched Al kick off his shoes and settle more comfortably in the old, over-stuffed, tattered couch. He wiggled his toes to stretch them, sighing.

My gaze traveled up his torso, appreciating the tight fit of the black pants he wore, nicely contouring his endowments. Normally, Al didn't wear snug-fitting clothing, but it had been my turn to do the laundry, and I...accidentally shrunk them.

"Have another beer," I offered, handing him a can. "We've got plenty." I'd recklessly bought a case, even though we couldn't really afford it. Sharing an apartment helped with expenses, but since I was working on two doctorates and didn't have time for a full-time job, and most of Al's money went for alimony payments, we were usually tight.

"What are we celebrating?" he asked.

I smiled. "A three-day weekend."

"Hah! If Mr. Workaholic actually stays away from the books, I'll be surprised."

"You never know, I just might."

I watched as Al opened the can and put his head back to take a long swallow, Adam's apple moving as he drank.

I should have been ashamed, I suppose, or at least embarrassed at looking at him that way. But once it started--on a sunny day when the light caught his eyes and made them sparkle as he smiled at me--I couldn't get him out of my mind. The curse of being open minded, I suppose. I'd never thought there was anything wrong with men loving each other, if that was their choice.

And I loved Al.

He was, well, besides being fun to be with, a great listener, an understanding friend, and a genius in his own right, he was...the limitless possibilities in the universe, excitement, and every enticing, forbidden thing I could imagine in my expanded mind.

His knowledge of everything from science to life experience never ceased to amaze me. I was always learning new things from him... I yearned for him to teach me those other things which tantalized my dreams at night.

When I wanted to know about quantum physics, I consulted the most advanced books in the science library, not my 8th grade teacher. I didn't want to fumble around with someone as inexperienced as me, I wanted to go to the expert.

So the night went on like that. He shared the companionable silence, while I sat in anticipation.

XXX

I watched as Al opened another beer. I'd known I could count on him to make things easy on me...at least, until he knew. And if I could get him just drunk enough...

I should have been ashamed of myself.

Television got boring, was abandoned in favor of the radio and conversation. The beer went down fast, the talk became looser. I let Al tell me bawdy stories from his "childhood", a favorite pastime of his when he was in his tease-the-prude moods. Good old, reliable Al. I don't think he ever realized in how many ways I could count on him. Or, how I'd use that...

I really should have been ashamed of myself.

Al was in the middle of one of his stories, about a girl he knew with the largest tits he'd seen and how he couldn't get her bra unhooked, when inspiration struck me.

"That must have been embarrassing," I commented casually.

"Frustrating," Al grinned. "Yeah, that too," he admitted.

"Life's full of embarrassment," I added sagely.

"Especially when you're a kid," Al agreed.

"What's the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you?" I asked him. "Tell the truth, and I'll tell you mine."

"Sounds like truth or dare," Al mused. "Okay, the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me was when one of the nuns at the orphanage caught me jerking off in the bathroom. Most painful, too," he added, rubbing his knuckles reflexively. "Your turn," he said with a twinkle in his eye, enjoying himself.

I hesitated, then sighed. "Well, one year while I was on a camping trip with my boy scout troop, a bunch of the boys decided to have a...I guess they call it a circle jerk," I said haltingly.

Al chuckled.

"We were all supposed to stand in a circle and...well, I was so embarrassed I couldn't go through with it. I ran out of the cabin. Double embarrassment."

"Nothin' to be ashamed of," Al said with the wisdom of the inebriated. "Lotsa kids get out the old yard stick and measure 'em."

"I always regretted that," I admitted.

"Your problem is kid, you're too serious. Don't know how to have fun."

Al was walking right into my trap. "I do so know how to have fun!" I defended.

"Hah!" Al said.

"Oh yeah? How about truth _and_ dare," I retorted.

"Huh?"

"Let's measure them," I challenged.

"What?" he looked at me.

"See whose is bigger."

"You're serious," Al said after a moment of studying me as if to gauge my sanity or drunkenness. "That's kid stuff."

"You're always telling me how it's not my fault I never had a chance to be a kid, and that it's never too late, I should loosen up."

"Yeah, but..."

"Afraid mine's bigger?" I taunted in a challenging tone I knew Al couldn't resist.

He snorted. "Ask any of the chicks I've dated--"

"Unless they've seen mine too, doesn't count."

Al laughed. "You wouldn't go through with it."

"Try me. Or maybe it's you who's afraid...maybe all those stories you're always telling me are just gross exaggeration," I pushed the last button.

Al stared for a minute, then muttered, "This is crazy," but before I knew what was happening, he'd unfastened his pants.

"Okay, big talker," he said, the booze and my digs putting him in cocky-macho role. He looked at me pointedly.

And what the hell was I doing?!

Feeling like a sleep-walker...maybe I was asleep, and dreaming it all--Lord knew I'd had some pretty bizarre ones since this idea had taken possession of my soul--I stood up and undid my own jeans, sitting back down on the couch next to Al. Close, but not too close, yet.

I felt like a virgin again, trying hard not to let him see my shivering. Although he'd think it was my prudish ways, rather than what it really was.

Al drew his cock out, and I was face to face with the object of my dreams. A moment of sanity hit me then. I didn't want it to be like this...a stupid male game, a dare. But I knew it was the only way I could get Al to go along with it. I gulped, and copied his actions again. I'd prepared in advance, purposely going without underwear. I'd figured there would be enough fumbling around.

"You know what happens now, don't you?" Al asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes I found scary, in a seductive sort of way. He was teasing me, figuring I was in over my head.

Little did he know, it was him who was in over his head.

Courage bolstered by the thought, I met his eyes. "What?" I asked with just enough innocence to be believable.

"To get a true measurement, you have to measure 'em hard."

"Oh," I said in a small voice.

With his superior, show the farm hick the facts of life air, Al grasped his cock and began fondling it. I was frozen, all I could do was stare.

Until he looked at me meaningfully. "Well?"

"Well, I uh..." I averted my gaze. "There's something I...I'm embarrassed to tell you."

"We're best friends, Sam. You can tell me anything," Al assured me, and for a moment, the jauntiness went away and I saw my sincere friend. Sure, he loved to kid me about my 'innocence'. But he wasn't putting me down by it.

"There was a...an ulterior motive for my suggesting this tonight."

Al's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

I sighed. "The truth is, I don't know how...I'm not really very...good at this."

He looked at me with just enough skepticism, not too much. "You're serious?" I nodded. "How do you..." he let it hang.

I shrugged. "Take cold showers. And sometimes I do get laid, you know."

"You don't know how..." he let it trail off again in amazement.

"I was...hoping you could show me." _I really,_ _ **really**_ _, ought to be ashamed of myself_ , I thought.

"Jeez..." Al muttered. "Only Sam Beckett." He cleared his throat. "Well, uh, just...watch me."

Now he was getting just a bit self-conscious. I could work with that. "Okay. Thanks, Al," I said with sincerity.

"Forget it."

But I knew I never would. Even if nothing came of this night, it was a turn-on to explore a few fantasies. My cock was hardening slightly from the thought...and from watching Al bring his to life. I stroked myself awkwardly a few times, not wanting him to know how much this was turning me on. "Like this?" I inquired, using the worst technique I could improvise.

"No, Sam, you're just--you've gotta listen to your body. Get into the rhythm. Fantasize about the most gorgeous girl you know."

"That makes me feel kinda like a pervert, then I get embarrassed and... I guess I have to do it all on stimulation."

"Will you just--do what I do!" Al was getting more flustered...or maybe it was just exasperated. Maybe I just wanted to think he was shook up.

I sighed loudly. "I can't, Al," I moaned. "I'm a failure at jerking off."

"Shit, don't get maudlin. Maybe it's the booze."

I shook my head sadly, then turned suddenly hopeful eyes on him. "Would you show me?" I asked.

"I'm trying to!" he replied.

"No," I said very quietly. "That's not what I mean..."

The room was suddenly silent.

I drew my knees up and wrapped my arms around them, head down. "I'm sorry, Al. Forget the whole thing. I don't know what ever gave me such a stupid idea in the first place."

Which actually, wasn't far from the truth.

I heard Al's sigh, even though it was low. Then I felt a comforting arm go around my shoulder as he moved closer. "Hey...it's okay. Sex is a normal, healthy thing. It's nothing to feel ashamed or guilty over."

Except in my case.

When I didn't respond, he squeezed my shoulder. "You trust me?"

"Of course I do," I answered right away. Was it my imagination, or did I really hear a slight tremor in his voice?

He reached over and grasped my cock in a warm hand. How I kept from coming right there I'll never know. Nervousness probably saved me from a telling surge.

"It's not a pump to be primed. You've got to coax it, lovingly." His words and actions were fast erasing my nerves and replacing them with something fiercely intense. As I watched, my eyes strayed to Al's abandoned cock, arching towards me. And I realized with a happy jolt that it was bigger than it had been when he'd stopped touching himself.

And, crazy as it sounds, that's when I got my worst attack of conscience.

"What about you?" I asked, starting to reach out.

Al's free hand stopped mine firmly. Very firmly. "It's okay," he said in a gruff voice.

"Al..." I covered the intimate hand with my own. They were both shaking. "I have to tell you something."

"Another big secret," he chuckled, but it sounded a bit strained.

As I paused to find the right way to say it, he looked up at me. Looking into the eyes of the person who meant more to me than anyone I'd ever known, with both our hands entwined, his around my cock, I said the first thing that came into my head...

"I love you."

Even as I was horrifyingly aware I'd said, not only something I hadn't intended to, but the wrong thing, Al was pulling away from me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, tears sliding down my face from the loss.

Al froze in the middle of moving away. "Don't--" he began, voice rough, visibly pulling himself together. "Don't be sorry for love--loving me," his voice cracked slightly, and he reached out a hand to the side of my face.

It was the softest of touches, yet grabbed me like a magnet. I felt myself lean forward and closed my eyes, feeling as if I were melting, gliding through the space that separated us.

Our lips met, my tongue automatically sought the warmth of his mouth. It opened for me, and I heard him moan.

With obvious effort, he pulled our mouths apart slightly. "Oh god, Sam, I'm not so sure..."

"I am," I whispered, stroking his cock lightly. "There are secrets I need to know, Al. Only you can teach me...teach me the secrets, Al," I pleaded with words and caresses.

The world turned upside down after that. The feel of Al's hands undressing me underscored the wonder of what was happening. His chest, so smooth and firm, was an unexplored territory. It all was, and I longed to discover and conquer. I pinched his nipples to see what would happen. He groaned and bent to lick mine in return. I arched into the sensation, grabbing him and pulling him on top of me. Our cocks meeting and sliding against each other, the weight of him on top of me, the all-male smell of musk, and especially, Al's sounds of appreciation, were too much too soon. I cried out as I climaxed, holding onto his shoulders in an iron grip.

Al stared into my eyes with a mixture of dawning realization and passion, then squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered, as I felt the orgasm in his body.

For awhile, neither of us spoke. I was too busy calming my body, trying to figure out what to say...and worrying about what Al might say.

When he finally did speak, it wasn't what I'd have expected.

He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me. "God, you're so beautiful..."

"But trigger happy," I said ruefully, with a touch of sadness. "I just...wanted it to last longer..."

Al stood, taking me by the hand and pulling me up with him, toward the bedroom. "There are more secrets," he smiled at me, a timid and loving smile that melted me into Silly Putty. "We'll teach each other."

I grinned back, letting myself be led over the darkened threshold. I was always an A student – and I certainly didn't intend to stop now.

**the end**

4/6/93


End file.
